Series EV Guide by Angripengwin
Series EV (also called EV for short) is a DLC character currently available for 3.99 USD. EV has a very unique style of towers, which take the form of beams which can be made whatever size you want (which changes the Defense Units cost, although not the mana cost). EV can use Huntress and Apprentice weapons, and can equip two weapons at once. However, only one weapon may be in use at once, and you must switch (default key: X) to change which weapon you are using. Personally, EV is by far my favourite hero class, and I hope this guide persuades you the same as well! The Beams Proton Beam - The Proton Beam is EV's most basic beam, and is EV's first available beam as well. It damages all enemies that walk along it and costs 40 mana/2-5 DU to place. Note that while the beam looks like a tripwire, enemies will take much more damage walking along it lengthwise than simply stepping across it. It is especially useful running down the center of narrow corridors. Furthermore, note that this beam is of no use against flying foes. Physical Beam - The Physical Beam acts just like a normal barrier, but you can obviously change it's length like every beam, making it very versatile. It costs 30 mana/2-5 DU to place. (Note that the relationship between DU and health is entirely linear, i.e. a 4DU beam has twice as much health as a 2DU beam) Reflection Beam - The Reflection Beam is a unique beam that reflects projectiles. It costs 20 mana/1-3 DU to place. Shock Beam - This beam acts quite a bit like the Huntress Traps, with a limited number of detonations and a similar delay. It costs 55 mana/2-6 DU to place. Tower Buff Beam - Quite interesting, this beam will buff all other towers/beams that lie along its path. However, if any of the towers being boosted is destroyed, the Tower Buff Beam will be destroyed as well. Upgrading this is often much more efficient that buffing individual towers but it does cost 70 mana/4-6 DU to place. So in conclusion, EV's beams serve a variety of different purposes, some quite uniquely. However, one thing that is vital in remembering if planning to solo with EV is that, as beams, none of the will be effective against the skybound Wyverns. The Abilities Holographic Decoy - This ability creates an ethereal image of yourself which attracts the attacks of the creatures nearby until exploding and causing damage. It costs 100 mana, and skill put in this increase the health of the decoy created. It should be noted this doesn't distract bosses. Proton Charge Blast - By absorbing as much mana as possible, this ability allows you to fire powerful penetrating shots at enemies, and is useful for high-priority enemies. Mana cost is variable, and the button toggles the absorption of mana for the ability on and off, with the fire button activating the blast. Build Viability As always, there are three possible builds for EV; Builder, DPS and Hybrid. I will look at each of these in turn and assess strengths and weaknesses. DPS DPS is a perfectly viable build for EV. With the pick of the bunch from both Huntress and Apprentice weapons, EV is pretty spoiled for choice when it comes to weapons, and you can even put points into elemental damage, as you can always switch to your other weapon when up against an enemy with that resistance. You should note however that EV does not use either weapon as well as Huntress or Apprentice, and has a 20 percent disadvantage. Stats to put points in are the usual - all points into Hero Damage. Builder Builder can be a really fun setup for EV as it's very easy to set up choke points with a mass of proton beams, and these won't be attacked by enemies. Because of this, if you are playing with other people with good barricades or similar, you won't have to put so many points into tower health points, although you should do as they still lose health, and could break. Another related point, if you are playing solo, this build can have a lot of difficulty with Wyverns as none of the beams can 'aim' or 'target' and so these must be dealt with by something else. Stats to focus on are definitely Tower Attack Rate and Tower Damage and Tower Health. Tower Stun only affects the Shock Beam, and so investing in this stat depends on how much you use that beam. Hybrid This leads me to the Hybrid Build. The Hybrid Build makes soloing a much more distinct possibility, as you'll be able to cope with everything, and EV is very good at fitting different situations, importantly Wyverns are no longer a death threat. This is probably the best general build for EV, and how you add your stats is pretty much based on personal preference, although it should be quite fairly spread about in all stats. Tips and Tricks There are a number of little pieces of advice to consider when using EV which should be kept in mind when playing. *When putting down Proton Beams, it can often be more beneficial to lay them out along the path of the creatures, rather than as a line that they cross. See these pictures for a better explanation. *If the situation does call for placing the proton beam so that creatures simply cross over it, be sure to not place a Physical Beam directly behind the beam (like so ) as orcs will be completely unaffected by the Proton Beam. It should instead be placed with a bit of a gap between them. *A good place to put Reflection Beams can sometimes be right in front of the crystal on certain maps (like this example on Hall of Court) so that archers will not be able to just stand from a distance and attack the crystal.This can also be used for protecting towers from archers that don't require an entire barricade (the DU cost of a Reflection Beam is generally lower). *When placing Buff Beams, you should always think about whether you have the DU to spare for them. However useful they are, on some maps it's more sensible to just upgrade the towers in question and use the spare DU to build another tower. Also, be careful when including barricades with the Buff Beam, as if they fall your entire defense could just crumble without the boost from the Buff Beam. *With two slots for weapons, if you predominantly use one weapon only, you can use the other weapon 'slot' by carrying a weapon which boosts your (non-weapon) stats so that it doesn't go to waste. THIS GUIDE IS A WIP, MY NEXT SECTION WILL PROBABLY BE STRATEGIES Category:Guides Category:Series EV